Cambio de Papeles
by Julius the Hedgehog
Summary: Eggman ha capturado a Sonic y Shadow para poder crear a sus dos robots más poderosos, pero algo falla con el experimento ¿Qué pasará con ambos erizos? Descúbranlo leyendo este fanfic : Capítulo 6: Celos
1. Capítulo Uno

**Cambio de Papeles**

Las risas del hombre retumbaban en lo ancho de la oscura y enorme sala, él dio dos ligeros aplausos y de zona en zona las luces de la sala se fueron encendiendo, dando a aparecer variadas máquinas, la mayor parte grandes, apareciendo de puertas automáticas decenas de robots que obedecían las ordenes del científico, y en una de las paredes de la sala estaba un tubo gigante.

Hasta que al fin llegas doc, me estaba aburriendo-se quejó la criatura dentro del tubo.

¡Guarda silencio Sonic!-gritó el hombre señalándolo con desprecio, comenzando a reír de nuevo-Además de que no puedes hacer nada encerrado ahí

El erizo azul se limpió una oreja con el meñique de manera distraída-Si, si, lo que digas Eggman…-se sacó el dedo de la oreja y se volteó hacia el científico con una sonrisa-Si me había quedado aquí es por que hubiera sido muy tonto escaparme sin que te dieras cuenta, así que podré hacerlo ahora…-entonces el erizo comenzó a dar giros hasta volverse una esfera azul, preparando su golpe, se soltó con toda la fuerza y golpeó el cristal, sin embargo ni siquiera lo había estrellado, calló de sentón y se sostuvo la cabeza-Este vidrio si que esta duro…

Jajajajajaja-volvió a reír Eggman-El material con el que está hecho ese tubo es irrompible, nunca podrás quebrarlo, y no necesito que te vayas ahora

¿Y ahora de que hablas viejo?-preguntó Sonic levantándose.

Mira erizo insolente…-dijo extendiendo la mano a un lado del tubo donde estaba Sonic, la pared se abrió dejando que un brazo metálico sacara otro tubo del mismo tamaño, sólo que éste si contenía líquido y dentro se encontraba dormido un erizo negro de franjas rojas.

�¡Shadow?-preguntó estupefacto el erizo azul-�¡Es el real!

El genuino Shadow, lo encontré ¿Qué te parece?-ríe de nuevo-Usando la información de ambos podré crear a mis nuevos robots, jajajajajaja

Sonic lo mira con una gota pasándole por la sien-Si, que original…-dijo con sarcasmo-nada más falta que para atraparme inventes una Metal Amy

No suena mal, de veras que de repente tienes algunas buenas ideas erizo-dijo Eggman volviendo a reír.

No estaba hablando en serio…-dijo por lo bajo Sonic con la gota aún mas grande.

Eggman se acercó hasta el tubo y le dio algunos golpes-Bueno, dejémonos de juegos, es hora de comenzar a trabajar…-se volteó hacia una de las máquinas haciendo una seña con la cabeza a los robots, uno de ellos se acercó a la máquina y activo una palanca, un líquido color verde comenzó a llenar el tubo donde se encontraba el erizo azul.

�¡Ahhh¡Qué haces?-preguntó exasperado Sonic, comenzando a golpear con los puños el cristal sin lograr nada, el líquido subió más y más hasta que cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Sonic, quién se colocó una mano en la garganta haciendo los gestos de estarse ahogando. Eggman solo sonreía burlonamente, pasó un minuto y medio y hasta ahí llegaban los pulmones del erizo, lo soltó todo, pero nada le pasó, respiró ampliamente e incluso le parecía raro que estaba respirando el mismo líquido.

¿Sorprendido?-preguntó Eggman-¿Qué acaso creías que te iba a matar así de fácil? Pero para hacer mi trabajo no necesito que estés despierto…-el científico volvió a hacer otra señal y otro robot activó otro mecanismo y un pequeño brazo metálico apareció dentro del tubo de Sonic con una jeringa en mano, y aún por los muchos esfuerzos del erizo de moverse, el brazo metálico logró inyectarle la extraña sustancia, haciendo que la vista de Sonic comenzara a nublarse, hasta que se oscureció por completo.

Jajajajaja-rió el doctor Eggman-Pero si se ven igualitos-dijo haciendo seña de cómo se veían Sonic y Shadow estando en la misma pose-Bueno… ahora si es hora de trabajar…-el científico se volteó hacia los robots, que estaban inmóviles viéndolo-�¡Y ustedes que están mirando¡Empiecen a trabajar!-ordenó gritando, luego volvió la vista hacia Sonic y Shadow, mostró una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa cuando pequeños brazos metálicos comenzaban a colocarle los censores en los cuerpos de ambos erizos. Se dirigió a los controles, la información genética iba bien, ya estaba siendo analizada y controlada, Eggman se sentía tranquilo, todo marchaba como planeaba, se sentía dichoso y triunfante, sin embargo, algo fallaba, algo en la información genética de los erizos se estaba alterando, inmediatamente el científico comenzó a revisarlo todo, pero la genética no era completamente su fuerte, esa era la virtud de su abuelo, así que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar arreglar el problema. Pasaron algunas horas y el problema se hacía más agudo y peligroso, parecía que todo iba a arruinarse, hasta que sin que él hiciera nada y sin que hiciera alguna modificación, el percance acabó, las gráficas volvían a verse bien, controladas y en calma, Eggman dio un suspiro de alivio, preguntándose que había sucedido exactamente.

* * *

Es hora…-dijo el científico entrando a una habitación redonda y cerrada-Ya estamos listos para comenzar las pruebas…-estaba en la parte alta, como en un palco para ver un espectáculo, aunque se podía decir que eso era, debajo de donde él se encontraba, un poco más adelante, se encontraba una especie de cuerpo, estaba un poco encogido e inerte. Del otro lado de la sala, se abrió una pared que dejó que un brazo metálico colocara en ese lugar uno de los tubos anteriores, era el tubo donde se encontraba Sonic, quién sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo metieron ahí, tal vez una semana, un mes, o tal vez dos, no se sabía cuanto tiempo había tardado Eggman en concluir sus experimentos, pero era seguro que el erizo azul no había salido de ahí.

Ahora…-dijo Eggman, la cápsula se abrió, dejando salir el líquido y dejando caer también el cuerpo del erizo, éste comenzó a toser, escupiendo todo el líquido que había respirado, con la caída varios censores se le había arrancado, y levantándose seriamente se quitó los demás, observó su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, luego su vista se fijó en el extraño cuerpo encogido que estaba frente a él. El científico sonrió y luego sacó un control remoto, oprimió uno de los botones y el cuerpo comenzó a moverse, primeramente sus ojos rojos brillaron y lentamente se comenzó a levantar, era un robot con la forma de Sonic, era Metal Sonic que todos conocían, pero con un diseño diferente y más avanzado, eso sin mencionar los variados cambios que Eggman debió hacer en su memoria.

Mira mi nueva versión de Metal Sonic, espero que me den un espectáculo interesante…-habló con sorna, Sonic levantó la vista hacía él y lo miró con odio un momento, volviendo la vista de nuevo hacia el robot, éste se lanzó con suma rapidez sobre él, el erizo se movió con la misma velocidad esquivando el golpe, pero Metal Sonic se colocó con una velocidad casi invisible detrás de él, dándole un fuerte puñetazo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tirándolo al piso, luego lo sujetó de las púas y lo alzó, Sonic a duras penas tomó el brazo con el que el robot lo sujetaba y pudiendo tocar el suelo de nuevo lo lanzó contra la pared.

Grr…-gruñó Eggman, pero luego sonrió-Eso no es todo lo que Metal Sonic puede hacer…

Metal Sonic se volvió a levantar, sin moverse sólo miraba fijamente a Sonic, quién tampoco se movió, entonces el robot comenzó a moverse, en una especie de temblor, como una persona con una especie de ataque epiléptico, hasta que alzo los brazos y los bajó bruscamente, cambiando su color, ahora era un erizo metálico color dorado, lo cuál sorprendió enormemente a Sonic.

Jajajaja-volvió a reír Eggman-Ahora mis nuevos robots pueden tomar la Súper Forma

Pero… ¿Cómo?-preguntó el erizo como las primeras palabras que decía desde que había sido sacado del tubo.

Jajajaja pues verás, en el nuevo diseño he logrado que con una sola Chaos Emerald mis robots puedan tomar la súper forma, logrando que Metal Sonic sea Súper Metal Sonic-explicó el científico volviendo a reír.

Sonic siguió con la mirada fija en Metal Sonic, muy serio, ahora fue él quien se abalanzó sobre Metal Sonic, intentando darle una patada, sin embargo el robot se movió mucho más rápido, y esta vez fue tanta su velocidad que él no lo pudo notar, hasta que sintió un terrible dolor en la nuca, donde Súper Metal Sonic lo había golpeado.

Es… muy… fuerte…-dijo pesadamente, observando al robot, mejor dicho, observando los pies del robot, que era lo único que le alcanzaba bien la vista, entonces llegó a ver una explosión en la pared, logrando entrar un niño zorro montado en un artefacto grande, y sus lados un equidna rojo y una eriza rosa, entre las cosas que llegaba a escuchar, antes de perder la conciencia, pudo oír las voces de aquellas personas.

¡Saquén a Sonic!-gritó el joven zorrito disparándole a Súper Metal Sonic mientras la eriza rosa lo golpeaba con un mazo enorme. Luego sintió que lo levantaban y quién lo sostenía le decía:

Te salvaste de esta Sonic

El erizo cerró los ojos logrando articular algo-…¿Sonic?...

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Capítulo Dos

Capítulo 2

Estoy muy preocupada Tails ¿Qué horribles cosas crees que le haya hecho el doctor Eggman?-dijo una eriza rosa con el rostro triste mientras veía a un erizo azul dormido en una cama.

Pues ya le hice una revisión y está bien de salud, excepto por las heridas que Metal Sonic le hizo-le respondió el zorro.

Por lo visto Eggman le ha hecho algunas modificaciones al robot, era mucho más fuerte que antes y su aspecto también estaba cambiado-mencionó el equidna rojo cruzado de brazos.

En eso tienes razón Knuckles, debemos estar prevenidos-Tails vió a Sonic de nuevo-Me preguntó que cosas habrá pasado Sonic durante los tres meses que estuvo en la base de Eggman-

¿Y que tal si experimentó con él como un conejillo de indias?¿O le metió un chip en el cerebro para que se vuelva contra nosotros?¿O que tal si hizo que ya no estuviera enamorado de mi?-comenzó a decir Amy al borde de la histeria.

Cálmate Amy, te aseguro que Sonic esta bien, solo debemos esperar a que despierte-la tranquilizó Tails, y justo en ese momento Sonic se comenzó a mover, estaba despertando, abrió pesadamente los ojos, luego se los talló y los vio bien a todos, estaba muy extrañado, inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se puso en pose de defensa.

Sonic ¿Estás loco? Vuelve a la cama-le dijo Knuckles al ver su reacción.

¿Qué te sucede Sonic?-preguntó Tails también alarmado.

Cállense,-dijo Sonic sin cambiar la pose-dejen de llamarme así-

Pero ese es tu nombre-le dijo Amy acercándose a él preocupada.

Claro que no, y será mejor que me dejen en paz-Sonic dio un paso atrás.

Sonic, somos tus amigos ¿No nos reconoces?-Tails se acercó mucho a Sonic pero ni siquiera llegó a tocarlo, inmediatamente el erizo dio un salto y se alejó de los tres saliendo del cuarto.

¿Y ahora a este loco que le sucede?-se preguntó Knuckles.

¡Sonic, espéranos!¡Déjanos ayudarte!-gritó Amy saliendo tras él.

Sonic corrió por la casa hasta entrar al baño por accidente, en un descuido se miró al espejo y se sorprendió muchísimo, estaba realmente serio pero había abierto mucho los ojos al verse-¿Cómo es posible?-

¡Aquí estás!-dijo Tails entrando al baño también-Sonic ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó preocupado.

Sonic bajó ligeramente la mirada, sin cambiar su semblante serio, pero confundido-Nada…-

¡Sonic!-Amy entró al lugar y abrazó al erizo, llorando, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?¿Acaso te has olvidado de nosotros?¿De mí?-la chica levantó la vista.

Sonic la vio, sintió algo muy extraño, una sensación muy extraña, varias cosas se le venían a la mente, su seriedad no cambiaba, pero poco a poco su rostro se volvió más tranquilo, menos tenso, giró la cara de nuevo al espejo y luego a Amy, extendió un brazo hacia la cabeza de Amy, acariciando suavemente su cabeza y sus cabellos rosas-Tranquila…

Sonic…-Amy volvió a abrazarse fuertemente a él, el erizo azul miró a Tails, quién solo veía las cosas tratando de comprenderlas.

¿Estás bien?-preguntó mirando a su amigo azul.

Si…-Sonic separó a Amy de él, ella también estaba más relajada, Knuckles había llegado descubriendo que las cosas se habían compuesto, todos regresaron a la habitación donde estaban.

Sonic ¿Qué te ocurrió hace un momento?¿Que cosas pasaron en el laboratorio de Eggman?-preguntó Knuckles.

Sonic seguía un poco serio aún, no hablaba demasiado-Estaba… atrapado en una cápsula-

¿Y además de eso?¿Que te hizo?-preguntó Tails ahora.

Nada más…-dijo el erizo azul-No recuerdo nada más…-

Parece que cualquier cosa que te haya hecho Eggman, te causó una amnesia temporal-dedujo el zorro.

A ver, déjenme comprobarlo-Knuckles se adelantó-Sonic ¿Cuál es mi nombre?-

El erizo azul solo lo miró, pero no respondió.

¿No lo recuerdas?-preguntó Amy, Sonic negó con la cabeza.

Ese equidna… vigila una esmeralda-fue lo único que había podido recordar.

La Master Emerald-le corrigió Knuckles molesto al no ser recordado por Sonic.

¿Y yo quién soy?-preguntó el zorro de dos colas.

Tú…-dijo Sonic-tienes una máquina, una máquina azul con amarillo…-

Hablas del Cyclone y el Tornado-dijo Tails un poco triste al saber que Sonic no recordó su nombre.

¿Yo quién soy Sonic?-preguntó Amy adelantándose hacia él-¿Te acuerdas de mí, cierto?-

Tu eres…-dijo el erizo mirándola-tu eres mi novia…-

Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

¿Q-qué acabas de decir Sonic?-preguntó pasmado Knuckles.

Ella es mi novia, siempre está conmigo-dijo Sonic sencillamente, un poco extrañado por las reacciones pero serio como había estado.

Esto es algo un poco extraño-dijo Tails-no recuerda nuestros nombres pero si recuerda ciertas cosas de nosotros, aunque sean un poco vagas…-

Sonic, soy tan feliz-dijo Amy, quién inmediatamente lo abrazó.

Supongo que con el tiempo Sonic recordará más cosas, pero lo tendré en observación por si llega a pasar algo-dijo el zorro.

¿Y que haremos con Eggman?-le dijo Knucles serio-Recuerda que ahora tiene ese nuevo robot-

Lo sé, Knuckles, lo sé, pero por ahora Sonic es lo más importante y debemos asegurarnos de que esté bien y que su memoria mejore…-

Knuckles tuvo que asentir, vio a Sonic, quién sólo veía con algo de extrañeza el comportamiento de Amy.

En medio de la selva de Mystic Ruins, un alma solitaria vagaba débilmente, dolida en todo su cuerpo, era lo que parecía un erizo, un erizo negro, de franjas rojas y ojos carmesí, estaba realmente herido, en cualquier momento su debilitado cuerpo caería al suelo, lenta y pesadamente alzó los brazos para verlos, viendo sus guantes manchados y rotos, su piel oscuro y las líneas rojas, junto con las marcadas heridas.

¿Cómo es posible?...-se preguntó en un hilillo de voz, después de eso, los ojos se le nublaron y cayó inconsciente.

_Continuará…_

Perdonen la tardanza, también pido disculpas por ser el episodio tan corto, pero he estado realmente ocupado, pero aquí el capítulo dos y espero que les guste, también espero poder tener más reviews así que no se olviden de ellos ;)


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Capítulo 3**

Al abrir los ojos, colocó una mano en su cara, dolido, no muy claramente logró divisar su alrededor, un cuarto completamente blanco, una mesita a su lado con algunas botellas de medicinas, gasas y vendas. Miró sus manos, no traía ya los guantes, y sus manos y brazos estaban llenos de vendas y parches, volvió de nuevo las manos a la cara, hasta le dolía la vista, toda esa blancura era muy intensa, después de un rato, se sentía mejor y observó toda la habitación, del otro lado de la sala se encontraba una joven gata color amarillo pastel, usaba un traje blanco, un sombrero pequeño de enfermera, una camisa y una falda corta, tenía una mirada dulce y una libreta en manos.

¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó el erizo.

La chica sonrió-Está en el hospital de Station Square-

Él frunció el ceño, extrañado-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

La chica se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama-Uno de los arqueólogos que trabajan en Mystic Ruins lo halló e inmediatamente fue trasladado aquí-

El erizo se quedó mirándola un momento, luego puso de nuevo una mano en su frente-Mi cabeza…-

Será mejor que repose un poco más, ha estado aquí un par de días y estaba verdaderamente herido, me encomendaron que cuidara de usted y apuntara sus datos en cuanto despertara-dijo la gata levantando un poco su libreta y su pluma.

Es extraño…-comenzó a decir el erizo con el seño fruncido-¿No sabe quién soy?-

La verdad no-respondió ella inocentemente-aunque el hombre que lo encontró lo confundió a primera vista con Sonic the Hedgehog-

Pero yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog-exclamó el erizo, la chica sólo lo miró un rato y apretó los labios, luego no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

Señor, se que tiene un gran parecido con él, pero en estos momentos Sonic the Hedgehog ya fue rescatado y se encuentra ahora en su casa con la señorita Amy-le dijo la chica sonriendo.

¿Qué? Pero si…-hizo una pausa, levantó la vista hacia las puertas de cristal de la vitrina y vio su reflejo-Shadow…-

¿Ese es su nombre?-preguntó la joven gata colocando su lápiz en la libreta-¿Shadow que…?-

Shadow the Hedgehog…-dijo él con la voz apagada, sin poner atención realmente a lo que le decían, simplemente miraba su reflejo.

Perfecto, muchas gracias Shadow, en un rato el doctor vendrá a revisarte-la chica se levantó sonriente y salió del cuarto.

¿Qué pasó?-se preguntó el erizo negro, de nuevo mirándose a sí mismo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, después levantó la vista decidido-¡Eggman!-

* * *

Sonic… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Amy acercándose al balcón, el erizo azul miraba al horizonte, a la gran ciudad que era Station Square, al sol que se ocultaba en el mar.

Si…-dijo él sin mirarla.

Sonic…-dijo ella preocupada, apoyándose en la baranda junto a él, mirándolo-No me mientas… estás muy extraño-los ojos de Amy comienzan a humedecerse-Casi no hablas ni comes, no me pones atención, me preocupas mucho Sonic…-la chica rosa comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo y ella solo levantaba el brazo para intentar limpiarse torpemente.

Esto llamó la atención del erizo, quién primero había intentado ser indiferente con el berrinche de aquella niña, pero no pudo evitar girar la mirada al verla llorar de esa manera desconsolada, su mirada se volvió menos fría y más reconfortante, y al igual como lo había hecho el día que despertó, limpió las lágrimas de Amy.

Cálmate-dijo suavemente-No llores…-

Sonic…-dijo la chica rosa con los ojos aún húmedos, se abrazó a él-Regresa por favor… te extraño mucho-dijo llorando de nuevo, abrazándose a él, con el rostro oculto en el pecho del erizo, quién realmente no sabía que hacer, pero muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, y miles de sensaciones le recorrían el cuerpo.

Amy…-dijo un poco entrecortado, ella levantó la vista y vio a Sonic, quién aún tenía vendas en su cuerpo herido, sus ojos entrecerrados, un poco cansados o sólo los tenía así por que le daba pena verla llorar, no lo sabía, pero se sentía tan diferente.

Amy… no llores… no quiero que llores-dijo el erizo azul colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola un poco y luego pasándola a su mejilla, ella sólo lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos y tristes-Por favor…-

La eriza rosa ya no dijo nada, cerró los ojos un momento limpiándose las lágrimas que querían brotar todavía, estaba abrazada al erizo, y en su debilidad al llorar se había dejado caer un poco, pero sentía los brazos de Sonic en su cintura, levantándola para que no cayera al suelo, la levantó un poco más y sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero eso no importaba, ya nada importaba, Amy colocó sus manos en los hombros del erizo para elevarse un poco más y rozar sus labios, besándose Sonic y Amy en aquel bello atardecer.

* * *

¡Madito erizo, también escapó!-exclamó el científico airado, después de eso sonrió triunfalmente-Pero no tiene importancia, hiciste un gran trabajo Metal Shadow-Eggman alargó el brazo hacia la cabeza de un robot color negro con franjas rojas, los ojos carmesí en su fondo negro, un bulto blanco y metálico en su pecho, sus brazos delgados y cubiertos con otra capa delgada en los hombros y haciéndose más ancha hasta llegar a las muñecas en forma de campana, sus garras metálicas y el mismo diseño en las extremidades inferiores. Al sentir el contacto de su amo en su cabeza como seña de aprobación, Metal Shadow le dirigió una mirada fría, y al no tener una boca sólo pudo sentirse internamente su sonrisa maliciosa.

_**Continuará…**_

Perfecto, bueno¿Les gustó la parte romántica? A mi sí, y si les gusto dejen su review, que yo recibiré con mucho gusto:) También mando mis cordiales saludos a mi amiga Kaín Darkheart, y también a mi buen amigo Kentaru the Hedgehog, que no se les olvide leer este capítulo y dejar su review, bye ;)


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Capítulo 4

Señor Shadow, espero que mejore pronto de estas heridas-dijo un viejo perro con una espesa barba y una bata blanca mientras colocaba la última venda en el cuerpo del erizo negro.

Si, si…-dijo éste sin poner mucha atención-¿ya me puedo ir?-

Si, en estos momentos ya puede dejar el hospital-le respondió el doctor sonriendo-Debe tener quienes lo esperen para estar tan ansioso de irse-

Eso espero…-Shadow se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la sala-eso espero…-

El erizo negro salió de la sala y después de tomar el elevador que lo llevaría dos pisos abajo salió del hospital hacia la ciudad, llevaba una semana ahí por lo lastimado que estaba, se puede decir que cuando llegó tuvo que usar muletas los primeros dos días, ese robot nuevo de Eggman si que le había dado una paliza, pero lo que más le había sorprendido había en que había logrado hacer la Super Forma, aunque nada se comparaba con lo que había pasado con él.

Si yo estoy aquí ¿Dónde estará Shadow?-En ese momento el erizo recordó lo que le había dicho la enfermera el día que despertó en el hospital, Sonic había sido rescatado de la base de Eggman, pero… si él era Sonic, sin embargo al verse su reflejo mostraba a Shadow.

Eso quiere decir que… Shadow…-

_-Aún no se tiene información clara sobre lo que el malvado científico Ivo Robotnick, mejor conocido como Eggman, esté planeando, pero más que nada todo la ciudad está preocupada por la salud de Sonic the Hedgehog, quien después de haber sido rescatado por sus amigos de la base del doctor Eggman al haber sido secuestrado por éste, parece haber sufrido amnesia, y en estos momentos se hace un máximo esfuerzo por ayudarle…-_Al escuchar esto, el erizo negro se dirige de inmediato a la fuente, una tienda de televisores en donde trasmitían las noticias, ahí, mientras hablaban, aparecía la imagen de Sonic the Hedgehog y Amy Rose, la eriza rosa lo tiene agarrado de un brazo como siempre, sin embargo había algo diferente, Sonic estaba más serio, tal vez un poco confundido, observaba a Amy con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas_-Según los exámenes que ha realizado el joven Miles Prower, la salud mental del erizo es perfecta, más no se sabe el por qué de esta repentina pérdida de memoria, sin embargo esperemos que nuestro querido héroe vuelva a ser el mismo en poco tiempo. Y ahora, en otras noticias…-_

El erizo negro se quedó estupefacto, no podía ser, pero sabía lo que pasaba, una extraña sensación de enojo lo invadió, apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, siguió con su camino.

Shadow… se está apoderando de mi vida….-

* * *

¿Ahora si vas a comer, Sonic?-preguntó sonriendo la eriza rosa acercándose a la mesa con un plato de comida.

Si, Amy, hoy si comeré-respondió el erizo azul con una media sonrisa-Ya no tienes que preguntarme eso cada vez que me sirves algo-

Bueno-Amy rió un poco-es para asegurarme-

Sonic no pudo evitar reír con ligereza mientras Amy colocaba su plato frente a él.

Me alegra verte sonriendo, Sonikku-dijo Amy sentándose a la mesa.

Por este comentario el erizo azul le dedicó otra sonrisa y empezó a comer. Al terminar el plato, Amy lo miraba fijamente, con su bella sonrisa.

¿Tengo algo en la cara?-preguntó Sonic.

Sonic ¿has recordado más cosas?¨-preguntó ella.

No lo sé…-Sonic se quedó pensativo, bajando la mirada ligeramente, cerró los ojos. Imágenes difusas comenzaron a surcar su mente.

¿Qué recuerdas?-escuchó la voz de Amy, pero fue como un eco, era mucho su concentración.

ARK…-comenzó a decir-Las Chaos Emeralds… Biolizard…

¿Shadow?-escuchó de nuevo la voz de la eriza, esto lo desconcentró, abrió los ojos y fijó la vista en Amy.

Si… también… lo recuerdo…-respondió Sonic con algo de inseguridad.

¿Qué más?-

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, ahora era algo diferente, era algo azul, algo enorme, agua-Chaos…-una equidna de color naranja y ojos azules, muy bella-Tikal…-

Si…-se escuchó ilusionada la voz de Amy, llena de esperanza.

El erizo azul colocó una mano en su frente, vio más, divisó ¿Una rana?-Froggy…-y a la rana la perseguía un enorme gato morado-Big…-otra imagen, una niña riendo, una pequeña coneja color crema junto con lo que parecía un Chao con un moño rojo en su cuello-Cream… y Cheese…-

Muy bien, Sonic-Aún con los ojos cerrados, Sonic podía imaginarse la sonrisa en los labios de Amy.

Por último, el erizo logró divisar a tres figuras, la más alta de todas, era un cocodrilo con audífonos y un micrófono-Vector…-el siguiente era un camaleón color púrpura y ojos amarillentos, y con un cuerno en la frente, éste traía una guitarra-Espio…-y el más pequeño era una abejita que tocaba los tambores-Charmy…-en conjunto se veía como una banda de roqueros, pero aparecía otra en la cual los tres dirigidos por el cocodrilo, seguían pistas-El Team Chaotix…-

Sonic, Sonic…-sintió que lo traqueteaban, abrió los ojos algo agotado, levantó la vista hacia quien lo llamaba, era Amy, se había levantado de su lugar y venido hasta él.

Amy…-el erizo se levantó de la silla, quedando frente a ella.

Sonic, ya recuerdas-Amy lo abrazó, era tan cálida, que no pudo soportar el no abrazarla, así que amablemente respondió aquella muestra de afecto.

Si, Amy, ya recuerdo…-el erizo sonrió, se sentía bien, se sentía contento, era algo tan indescriptible para él, que lo único que podía hacer era sentir ese abrazo y sonreír, siendo tan feliz que una lágrima surcó su mejilla delicadamente.

* * *

No puede ser…-se decía a sí mismo el erizo negro mientras caminaba por la calle, casi a la hora en que se ocultaba el sol, siendo todo el paisaje de un cálido naranja-tengo que regresar y arreglar las cosas, esto no se puede quedar así…-un shock le recorrió todo el espinazo a Shadow, un dolor que sintió desde sus talones hasta el centro de su cerebro, un dolor que sintió como agujas, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y sosteniéndose la cabeza, cerró fuertemente los ojos, comenzó a oír varias voces:

"_Shadow… promételo" "Tienes una misión muy importante para la cual fuiste creado" "Eres la forma de vida perfecta" "Shadow ¿Cómo es la Tierra?" "¿Te quedarás viendo por ese cristal todo el día, Shadow?" "Oigan ¿Y si hacemos un trato?" "Ja, me gustan tus ideas, Shadow" "Lo que ves es lo que hay, un tipo que adora la aventura…" "Para toda la gente del mundo…dales una oportunidad para ser felices…" "Sayonara… Shadow the Hedgehog"_

María…-comenzó a recordar, luego movió la cabeza negativamente-No, no…-decía el erizo sosteniéndose fuerte la cabeza, dolido, negando, llorando ante el dolor-Yo soy Sonic The Hedgehog…-un nuevo golpe de dolor se le vino a la mente con más imágenes, con más voces, abrió los ojos-¿…o no?-

Joven…-escuchó una voz fuera de su cabeza, una que era real, que sonaba preocupada, el dolor paró lentamente, alzó la vista, era una mujer coneja que traía unas cuantas bolsas de compras-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Se levantó un poco aturdido y vio a aquella mujer, quien se mostraba preocupada ante su estado-Yo… no lo sé…-

¿Necesita que lo ayude? En estos momentos voy de camino a casa-

Shadow no respondía, estaba muy confundido, vio de nuevo a la coneja, tomó algunas de las bolsas que ella traía y luego asintió.

La mujer conejo sonrió-Muchas gracias, pero se supone que yo le ayudaría a usted-ella rió un poco-Venga conmigo…-

Mientras caminaban, la coneja se volteó hacia el erizo con una sonrisa, al darse cuenta él solo la miró de reojo-¿Cómo se llama?-

Él volvió la vista al frente de nuevo, dubitativo-Shadow…-

Mucho gusto-sonrió ella-mi nombre es Vanilla-

_Continuará…_


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

No sabes como me alegra escuchar eso-dijo muy contento el pequeño zorro.

Amy sonrió-A mi también me alegró mucho el escucharlo decir aquello-

No es para tanto-sonrió apenado el erizo azul.

Es importante-le dijo Tails-Nos hace muy felices el hecho de que ya nos recuerdes-

Sonic se quedó con la vista en el zorro, dudando-¿Por qué es tan importante?-

Nos seas tontito, Sonic-rió la eriza rosa aferrándose a su brazo-es por que te queremos-

Me quieren…-susurró Sonic, pensativo.

Así es-asintió Tails.

El erizo azul los vio a ambos, y sonrió sinceramente, cerrando los ojos un momento y asintiendo también.

¿No crees que deberíamos ir con Knuckles a decirle, Tails?-sugirió Amy.

Por supuesto ¿Vas Sonic?-preguntó el zorro aún sin que hubiera existido la necesidad de hacerlo, recibiendo un "si" de asentimiento de su amigo azul.

* * *

Ya llegamos-dijo la mujer conejo frente a una linda casita, la cual tenía en la entrada un letrero que decía "Hogar de la Mamá de Cream". 

¿Cream?-pensó en voz alta el erizo negro, ese nombre le era familiar.

Si, Cream es mi hija-dijo dulcemente Vanilla.

La mujer sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta; detrás de esta le esperaba una pequeña niña coneja de piel clara y ojos castaños.

Ya llegué, querida-sonrió la mujer.

Mamá, te extrañé-dijo la pequeña yendo a abrazar a su madre.

Pero si solo me fui veinte minutos, cariño-rió Vanilla.

La conejita se abrazó más fuerte a la mujer conejo-Pero te quiero mucho, mamá, por eso te extrañé tanto-

Shadow observaba a aquello con curiosidad, y la niña… esa pequeña y linda niña, era tan familiar, pero en ese momento la desconocía.

Mamá ¿Quién es tu amigo?-preguntó la pequeña viendo sobre el hombro de su madre al erizo negro.

Es un invitado-sonrió Vanilla, separándose de su hija y volteando hacia Shadow-¿Gusta pasar?-preguntó con su bella y dulce cara. El erizo asintió con la cabeza.

Permíteme ayudarle con las bolsas, señor-dijo Cream yendo con Shadow y tomando una de las bolsas con algo de dificultad, ante esto el erizo sonrió ligerísimamente.

Shadow entró por último y dejó sobre la mesa su bolsa de supermercado, viendo que la bolsa que Vanilla había dejado se estaba moviendo, arqueó la ceja, durante unos momentos se quedó con la mirada fija en la bolsa, hasta que de ella salió una criaturita color azul y con un moño rojo en el cuello, el cual emitió un par de sonidos, _"chao, chao" _y parecía que tenía algo en manos.

Cheese-dijo Cream acercándose, riendo un poco-No podías esperar para sacar tu barra de chocolate-la respuesta de la criatura fue otro alegre par de esa palabra.

¿Qué es eso?-inquirió el erizo negro.

Vanilla fue quien respondió-Es un amigo de Cream, su nombre es Cheese, es un chao-

Humph-fue la respuesta de asentimiento de Shadow.

Por favor, siéntese, señor-la conejita tomó el brazo de Shadow y lo jaló hacia el sillón, haciendo que este se sentara ahí-Así estará más cómodo-

Vanilla sonrió y a continuación se dirigió a la cocina.

¿Cómo se llama, señor?-preguntó la siempre sonriente Cream, sentándose al lado del erizo.

Shadow-respondió este mirando al frente.

Que interesante-dijo la pequeña sonriendo-Te pareces mucho a mi amigo Sonic-

¿Sonic?-Shadow miró a la coneja durante unos segundos, luego volvió a mirar hacia delante-Si, somos muy parecidos-

¿Lo conoces?-

El erizo negro frunció el ceño-Se puede decir-De nuevo miró a la coneja, pero se distrajo observando al chao que desde hacía unos momentos trataba de quitarle la envoltura a su chocolate, y que al lograrlo intentaba darle un gran mordisco tratando de hacer entrar el ancho del dulce en su boca.

Cheese, come tu chocolate despacito-comenzó a reír Cream quitándole la barra y partiéndola para entregársela de nuevo, siendo más fácil de comer.

Señor Shadow,-Vanilla salió de la cocina con una bandeja que tenía sobre ella algunas tazas y una tetera, se acercó y la dejo sobre la mesita de té, delante del sillón-Un poco de té para ayudarle a sentirse mejor-dijo con su tono de voz dulce y suave.

La madre de Cream tomó la tetera con cuidado y sirvió el té en una de las tazas, adelantándola hacia Shadow-Aquí tiene-

Shadow tomó la taza de la manera correspondiente puesto que estaba caliente, lentamente bebió un sorbo, soportando el calor que le quemaba la lengua, tratando de no hacer ninguna mueca.

¿Le gusta?-preguntó Cream, él la miró de reojo y asintió seriamente.

¿Tiene algún lugar a dónde ir, joven Shadow?-preguntó Vanilla.

Él se quedó pensativo, tenía que ir a un lugar, lo recordaba, lo que no podía recordar era el a dónde tenía que ir, después de ARK, cayó y cayó hacia la Tierra, recordaba haber perdido la conciencia, vagamente sentía la sensación de haber visto al Doctor Eggman, todo lo veía de color verdoso en ese momento, muchas burbujas, máquinas, entre otras cosas. Cuando volvió a ser plenamente conciente de sí mismo, tenía la respiración extremadamente agitada y dificultosa, agua salía de sus pulmones, y frente a él la imagen de un robot color negro con líneas rojas y ojos escarlatas como los suyos, había peleado duramente con él, quedando exageradamente débil y herido, logrando utilizar sus pocas fuerzas para lograr salir de ese lugar después de haberse retirado el robot y el científico, dejando su cuerpo casi moribundo. Después de aquello, recordó el hospital, recordó haber visto una noticia acerca del erizo azul, pero ¿Por qué recordaba esa noticia sin importancia? Después de todo la vida de aquel erizo no era de su incumbencia, después le dio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, y al levantar la vista se había encontrado con Vanilla.

No…-respondió secamente, con un dique de tristeza en su voz.

Podría quedarse con nosotros-se adelantó Cream con su bella e inocente sonrisa.

Prefiero estar solo-dijo Shadow cerrando los ojos seriamente.

Vanilla adelantó la cabeza, preocupada-Por favor, permítanos hacerle ese favor mientras usted busca donde vivir-

El erizo volvió a abrir los ojos, viendo a la mujer coneja, y también a Cream y Cheese, se quedó un momento así, pensativo, luego dio un muy ligero suspiro cerrando los ojos de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza con algo de desgane.

¡Que bueno!-alzó la voz Cream, tomándole del brazo por la alegría, a lo que el erizo solo la miró de reojo.

* * *

No es necesario-tartamudeó el joven. 

¿Ah no?-le dijo una voz seductora acercándose a él-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

Nunca he necesitado ayuda-respondió entrecortado el equidna-y menos la tuya-

¿Acaso dices que soy una inútil?-el semblante de la chica cambió bruscamente, mostrando sus colmillos y su mirada asesina.

¿Necesito repetirlo?-la voz del muchacho se iba haciendo más confiada, perdiendo su nerviosismo.

¡Me las pagarás, cretino!-gritó la murciélago dándole un empujón.

¿Me retas?-preguntó desafiante el equidna levantándose del suelo.

¿Necesito repetirlo?-preguntó burlona la joven.

Knuckles alzó los puños-¡Ya verás!-le dirige un puñetazo que ella esquiva.

Necesitas más que eso-sonrió Rouge apareciendo detrás de él y dándole una patada en la espalda, haciéndolo caer al suelo de nuevo.

El equidna gruñó mientras ella se encontraba frente a él, riendo victoriosamente, Knuckles tomó fuerza y se lanzó sobre ella, haciéndolos caer al suelo, él la sostenía de los hombros para que no se moviera.

¿Quién es el ganador ahora?-dijo Knuckles sonriendo.

Sigo siendo yo-sonrió ella seductoramente.

¿De que hablas?-preguntó el equidna poniéndose claramente nervioso, tartamudeando de nuevo al pronunciar las palabras.

¿No lo entiendes?-preguntó ella sonriendo como si estuviera preocupada, con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Qué debo entender?-preguntó de nuevo Knuckles, con la voz aún más entrecortada, nerviosa, y tartamuda.

Rouge adelantó un poco la cara, cerrando los ojos, no podía ser más irresistible, parecía que la pelea había sido olvidada, el guardián fue adelantando la suya lentamente, sus labios se rozaban cuando…

Cretino-dijo Rouge con extrema suavidad.

¿Qué?-

En el instante siguiente, apenas pudo notarse como rápidamente la murciélago se soltaba del agarre de su contrincante, lanzándolo y ella colocándose sobre de él de la misma manera, dejándolo inmovilizado.

Te dije que yo seguía siendo la ganadora-sonrió con la victoria en sus labios.

¡Me engañaste!-gruñó Knuckles.

Ahora debes darme mi premio-

¡Por nada del mundo te entregaré la Master Emerald!-negó rotundamente el guardián.

¿Y quién dijo que yo quería esa anticuada joya devaluada?-la sonrisa de Rouge se hizo más amplia.

¿Entonces?-Knuckles arqueó la ceja, poniéndose nervioso, de nuevo.

Pues…-

¡Qué hacen!-se escuchó una voz.

¡Tails, Amy, Sonic!-gritaron Rouge y Knuckles a la par, levantándose del suelo inmediatamente.

Parece que estaban ocupados-rió la eriza rosa, Sonic no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

Knuckles estaba a punto de decir tonterías nerviosamente de lo anteriormente pasado, pero hubo un detalle que le llamó la atención-No lo puedo creer¡Sonic esta riendo!-

No tiene nada de malo de me ría-se quejó el erizo.

Pero si apenas sonreías-exclamó el equidna.

A eso veníamos a visitarte, Sonic ha recuperado sus recuerdos-dijo Tails.

¿En serio?-Knuckles se acercó a Sonic, mirándolo fijamente con la ceja arqueada-¿Cuál es mi nombre?-

¿Crees que soy un tonto, Knuckles-Head?-sonrió confiado el erizo azul.

Ese es el Sonic que todos conocemos-comenzó a reír la chica murciélago.

¡No se burlen de mi!-gritó Knuckles furioso, Sonic no cambió su expresión, seguía sonriendo de igual manera, poco a poco el equidna se tranquilizo, y mostró una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano-Me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta-

Sonic bajó la mirada apenado, algo no estaba bien, pero intentó ignorarlo, no le importó, sonrió-A mi también, Knux-

* * *

Pasados algunos días. 

Señor Shadow-dijo tímidamente la pequeña coneja, teniendo las manos juntas a su espalda y la mirada un poco baja, con su pequeña sonrisa.

¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Shadow tratando de no parecer demasiado frío.

¿Podría acompañarme a comprar un helado?-preguntó ella levantando la mirada.

La madre de Cream, quién se encontraba leyendo un libro en su silla, sacó la vista de él y miró a su hija-Cream, yo podría llevarte-

Yo la llevo-cortó Shadow levantándose de su lugar.

¡Qué bien!-dijo la niña dando saltitos-¡Vamos Cheese!-

El chao del moño saltó desde el sillón hasta los brazos de su amiga, muy feliz.

Muchas gracias, Shadow-sonrió Vanilla-tengan cuidado-

El erizo negro asintió, salió de la casa, seguido de Cream y Cheese.

Salieron al centro de la ciudad, para ser más específicos, al parque, la pequeña estaba emocionada, Shadow sólo observaba todo, hasta que divisó el susodicho puesto de helados.

¡Vamos allá, vamos allá!-dijo emocionada Cream, tomando del brazo a Shadow y llevándolo al puesto.

Allí compraron dos helados, uno era para Cream y el otro para Cheese, al erizo no se le antojaba uno en ese momento. Fueron a sentarse a una de las bancas, donde la conejita alegremente saboreaba su helado, compartiéndolo con su amigo Chao de vez en cuando y también con Shadow, quien todas las veces se había negado de la manera más amable que le era posible.

Un sonido que alarmó al erizo se escuchó a poca distancia de donde se encontraban, mismo sonido que asustó a Cream y a Cheese, los dos se abrazaron entre ellos mientras Shadow se levantaba de su lugar y observaba a su alrededor y buscaba donde había sido la explosión, la causante de aquel sonido ensordecedor.

Señor Shadow, tengo miedo-dijo temblorosa la conejita abrazando fuertemente a su chao.

Él la miró de reojo, en voz baja le dijo que no se preocupara, pero sentía que lo que había causado eso se aproximaba, y no se equivocaba, se escuchaban más explosiones, hasta que hubo una que fue visible en uno de los edificios cercanos, venía junto con una voz, una realmente familiar.

¡Atención ciudadanos!-comenzó a decir por un altavoz-¡Conozcan a mis nuevos ayudantes, los cuales destruirán esta patética ciudad si no se rinden a mi Imperio!-

Eggman-gruñó en voz baja Shadow.

¡Es el doctor Eggman!-dijo asustada Cream.

¡Quédate aquí!-ordenó Shadow seriamente, ella asintió, de inmediato fue al encuentro del doctor, mientras los robots destruían los edificios cercanos-¡Eggman!-

Logró llamar su atención, y el científico bajó a su altura, aún sin bajar de su nave.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es Shadow en persona, o mejor dicho¡en vida!-rió Eggman fuertemente.

Grrr, lamentarás haberte burlado de mí-Shadow se lanzó sobre la nave de Eggman, pero el hombre se veía confiado, con esa sonrisa maliciosa en su vieja cara.

No tan rápido erizo-con una velocidad increíble, defendiendo al doctor ya se encontraban Metal Shadow y Metal Sonic, quienes lo miraban fríamente-Recuerda que tengo a mis guardaespaldas-

Shadow gruñó, apretando los puños.

Parece que estás enojado-sonrió Eggman burlonamente, causando más furia en éste, viéndose su aura de fuego alrededor.

No se contuvo más, se lanzó al ataque contra los erizos metálicos, ellos se hicieron a un lado con gran agilidad, sin percatarse de que al hacer esto dejaban el camino libre al científico, al que con un golpe Shadow tiró de su nave.

¡Son unos tontos!-gritó un airado Eggman-¡Atáquenlo enseguida!-ordenó.

Con pequeñas gotas en sus inexpresivas caras, los robots asintieron y obedecieron de inmediato las órdenes de su amo, lanzando fuertes rayos a Shadow, pero él también se encontrabacien por ciento recuperado, así que los esquivaba con igual agilidad.

¡Atáquenlo, atáquenlo¡No los hice para cometer errores!-siguió exclamando Eggman subiendo de nuevo a su nave.

Inconscientemente, el erizo negro se dirigió a la plaza esquivando los rayos y los golpes de los robots, corriendo como más daban sus zapatos, comenzó a dar brincos de banca en banca sin tocar el suelo, aún esquivando, hasta que pasó por una y sintió el roce de una piel muy suave y con su agudo sentido el palpitar de un par de corazoncitos. Por inercia dio un salto alejándose de ahí, quedándose inmóvil,notando como para él, el tiempo se hizo dolorosamente más lento,viendo queun rayo era lanzado por Metal Sonic hacia esa banca, donde estaban esa pequeña e inocente criatura, con su aún más pequeño amigo en sus delicados bracitos.

¡Cream!-alcanzó a decir el erizo negro, haciendo encender sus zapatos de luz ala máxima potencia.

_Continuará…_

Me he sorprendido yo mismo, creo que he estado escribiendo dormido otra vez (xD) jejeje, bueno, creo que me quedó bien, pero eso es criterio de los lectores, así que no se olviden de dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, criticas, amenazas, premios Nobel, o cualquier cosa ¿Qué creen que suceda con Cream¿Llegará Sonic a ayudar? (Bueno, eso ya depende de que Sonic estamos hablando). Bueno, si quieren pueden responder estas preguntas en sus reviews, si no, pues, háganle como quieran, todo se acepta de buena gana.


	6. Capítulo Seis

Capítulo Seis

Había tenido mucho miedo, su pequeño amigo azul cielo se encontraba abrazado fuertemente a ella, aún temblaba, y mucho, la sensación que le había recorrido segundos antes la había helado por completo, y el recuerdo de ello la hacía sentir ese calambre de miedo puro. Se había quedado sentada en el suelo, observando, volvió a cerrar los ojos como cuando estuvo en peligro, abrazó con más fuerza a su pequeño compañero, tartamudeando.

Gracias… señor Shadow…-

Pero el mencionado se estaba debilitando, tenía que luchar contra esos dos robots al mismo tiempo, sin mencionar que ninguno de ellos había tomado aún la Super Forma, se notaban los jadeos del erizo negro al esquivar, al saltar y al golpear, y eran cada vez más seguidas las veces en que lo golpeaban de lleno.

Varios árboles caídos, y alrededor de todo aquello ya había su grupo de espectadores asustados, que al ver un rayo dar en un edificio cercano se alejaban horrorizados, pero ella estaba ahí, y si también estaba asustada, pero sentía más preocupación por su nuevo amigo, pero no podía hacer nada, necesitaban ayuda.

Shadow yacía en el suelo, intentando levantarse, tenía sangrando el labio, rasgaduras en sus púas y en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos entrecerrados, perdía fuerzas, sin embargo seguía peleando, aunque con cada vez que se levantaba lo volvían a tirar de un golpe, ya no aguantaba más.

Una sombra lo cubrió, ahora Metal Shadow era quien yacía en el suelo, siéndole fácil volver a levantarse, pero alguien había protegido al erizo negro.

¡Sonic!-gritó levantándose.

¡Cuánto tiempo, Shadow!-dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa, pero se enserió inmediatamente, que expresión… tan falsa.

Shadow sonrió ligeramente, haciendo un lado a Sonic de un empujón cuando su idéntico robótica estuvo a punto de atacarlo, dándole a él, haciéndolo caer al suelo de nuevo.

¡Shadow!-

¡Déjamelo a mi, Sonic!-dijo Rouge descendiendo su vuelo y tomando en brazos al ahora inconsciente erizo.

Sonic asintió, esquivó otro ataque de los robots.

¡Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto en llegar, erizo¿Qué pasa, te estás volviendo lento?-rió Eggman.

Pagarás por ese comentario, cara de huevo-respondió Sonic con el ceño fruncido pero la sonrisa confiada, volvió a esquivar otro ataque de Metal Shadow y luego se convirtió en una bola azul para golpear a Metal Sonic.

Muy bien-dijo Tails llegando sobre el Cyclone, comenzó a disparar y a disparar misiles contra ambos robots, ya podía notar las abolladuras que éstas dejaban en sus superficies metálicas.

Knuckles también apareció, golpeando a Metal Sonic antes de que dañara al Cyclone con un rayo de energía, no era nada fácil combatir contra esos robots, pero ellos juntos le quitaban la dificultad conforme avanzaba la batalla.

Hey, Ultimate Life Form, este no es el momento de dormir-dijo Rouge mientras le echaba aire con la mano al erizo negro, él comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

¿Rouge?-preguntó en voz baja-¿Dónde estamos¿Donde están los robots?-dijo comenzando a apresurarse, se levantó rápidamente, dando un traspié por las heridas.

Espérate, ya no estás para pelear por ahora, Shadow-le dijo ella, se levantó de su lugar y se colocó a su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

A mi nadie me dice que hacer, aún no acaban conmigo-dijo seriamente mientras se quitaba la mano de Rouge.

¡Shadow!-se acercó corriendo la eriza rosa, Shadow se giró, se quedó con la mirada fija en ella mientras Amy tomaba un poco de aire, entre sonrió.

Amy…-

Por favor, Shadow, ya no pelees, estás muy mal-le rogó ella.

Sé que puedo hacerlo…-susurró suavemente, serio otra vez.

Shadow, por favor…-Amy lo tomó del brazo, este solo se quedó con la mirada fija en ella, con su serio semblante, los ojos de la eriza se veían tan brillantes, estaba hermosa, pero ¿por qué pensaba en eso en un momento así, sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

No puedo-se soltó del agarre de Amy, y fue en ayuda de los demás.

Sus armaduras ya están muy abolladas, Sonic-dijo entusiasmado Tails.

¡Pronto se volverán chatarra!-exclamó Knuckles con un puñetazo a uno de los robots.

Sonic sonrió, pero recordó de golpe lo sucedido en la base de Eggman¡Los robots podían tomar la súper forma!.

¿Cuánto vas a esperar, Eggman?-preguntó desafiante.

El científico gruño, golpeó su nave con el puño-¡No te burles de mi, maldito erizo!-volvió de nuevo su compostura, sonrió maliciosamente-Este no es el momento…-

¡Qué dices!-preguntó Knuckles deteniéndose, igual que Tails.

¿De que sirve hacerlos mostrar todo su poder si ya como están los están haciendo jalea a ustedes?-preguntó burlón.

¡Ya verás Eggman!-gritó el erizo negro apareciendo y dando un gran salto hacia él para patearlo directamente, pero no lo logró, acto seguido Metal Shadow y Metal Sonic aparecieron frente a su creador y dispararon a Shadow.

¡Shadow!-se escuchó el grito desesperado de sus amigos, el erizo cayó al suelo de nuevo, mientras la risa de Eggman resonaba en el lugar.

Creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente-dijo complacido-Meta-Su, Meta-Shu, es hora de ir a casa-ordenó entre dulce y burlón, terminando su frase riendo, sus robots de inmediato obedecieron y se comenzaron a alejarse con él.

Shadow, hey Shadow ¿estás bien?-preguntó Rouge a su lado, ayudándole a levantarse mientras él comenzaba a recobrar conciencia.

Esos dos si que le dieron una paliza…-dijo Knuckles arqueando la ceja y viendo al erizo herido.

Señor Shadow-musitó Cream acercándose con Cheese en sus brazos, su rostro estaba preocupado-¿Va a estar bien?-

Estoy seguro de que se recuperará-dijo Tails con una sonrisa que contagió a Cream e hizo a Cheese decir sui par de "chao".

¡Sonic!-gritó Amy yendo directo con su amado héroe azul, lo abrazó-Sonic ¿estás bien¿No te hicieron mucho daño?-preguntó preocupada.

No te preocupes Amy, estoy bien-sonrió Sonic dulcemente, Amy sonrió también con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, se enganchó a su cuello, y frente a todos lo besó en los labios, incluyendo entre esas miradas la del erizo negro, quien con los brazos de Rouge aún sosteniéndolo, tenía los ojos puestos directamente en aquello.

Shadow ¿qué te sucede?-preguntó sorprendida la murciélago cuando Shadow se soltó y comenzó a caminar sólo dirigiéndose a esos dos erizos. Llegó justo cuando ellos se habían separado, dándole un empujón a Sonic y quedando frente a él con una mirada de asesino.

¡Aléjate… de ella!-le amenazó con los ojos delgados.

Shadow ¡que te pasa!-preguntó Amy entre sorprendida y preocupada ante ello.

El erizo negro no respondió a su pregunta, tomó a Sonic del cuello y lo hizo caer al suelo.

¡Entendiste, Shadow!-preguntó con el cuerpo del erizo azul a sus pies-No te acerques a ella, erizo…-la mirada de Shadow volvió a suavizarse ¿a quién veía en el suelo¿A él mismo? Pero ¿quién era él mismo? Recuerdos de Amy volvían a su mente, María se sentía tan lejana, Knuckles es su rival, Tails su amigo ¿pero, y Gerald? El dolor… todo eso¿¡qué demonios era! Se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

S-Sonic…-dijo el erizo azul viendo a su ¿contraparte? Pero ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Una chica rubia le rondaba los pensamientos ¿María? Miró a Amy, la quería, pero empezaba a olvidar ¿Cómo había conocido a esa linda eriza rosa? También le dolió la cabeza, colocó una mano en su sien, cerró los ojos, mientras todos los presentes veían expectantes.

¿Pero que les pasa a esos dos?-medió gritó Knuckles.

Sonic, Shadow…-susurró Amy casi con horror, sin poder entenderlos.

Ambos erizos separaron las manos de su cabeza, se relajaron un momento, con las miradas vacías y bajas, acto seguido volvieron a levantarse, viéndose fijamente, y con el primer paso dado por el erizo azul, comenzaron a darse de golpes.

¡Y ahora que!-abrió mucho los ojos el zorro.

¿Acaso estos dos se han vuelto locos?-dijo Rouge adelantándose un poco.

¡Qué me hiciste!-preguntó Sonic exasperado, esquivando un puñetazo.

¡Respóndeme eso tu!-le gritó Shadow dándole otro, pero el erizo azul le tiró una patada que lo hizo retroceder, todavía estaba muy herido.

¡Sonic, Shadow!-gritó triste Amy poniéndose entre los dos, deteniéndoles-Por favor…-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, volteando a ver a los dos erizos-¿Qué les está pasando?-

Eso detuvo la pelea, ambos miraron a Amy, compasivos, luego se miraron entre ellos, estaban haciéndole un mal a ella, se quedaron callados, y cuando el resto de sus amigos se acercaron, no mencionaron palabra, pero mientras se alejaban de aquel lugar por la orden de Tails para revisar la salud de los erizos, más de una vez se volvían a ver, sintiendo que veían su reflejo en un espejo, y sus ojos traspasaban los del otro intentando comprender que sucedía con cada uno.

_Continuará… _

No se que tal me quedó, andaba un poco falto de inspiración, pero esto es lo que salió y espero por el dios Chaos que les haya gustado, jejejeje, quería agradecer a mi buen amigo Kenta por que en cierta forma él me dio la idea para escribir este capítulo, también quería decirle a Navi que espero verla pronto en el msn por que hay algo que tengo que decirle, así que te veo luego, Navi. En fin, disfruten del fic y dejen sus reviews, y si quiere alguien ayúdeme con la inspiración para el siguiente capítulo por que ando un poco seco de mente xD bueno, gracias a los que me han estado ayudando y no olviden dejar su opinión.


End file.
